stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Magikill
"We are the Magikill, and today, we summon and eleminate distractive unity!" ''-Magikill Leader'' '' '' Description Magikill is spell-casting mage capable of casting a variety of battlefield spells. These spells cause splash damage in a wide area. Therefore, Magikill is capable of countering any mass. Usually, the Magikill stay behind the lines, serving as support units, along with the Archidons. However, their spells often require them to go into the front lines, making them vunerable to attacks. Therefore, it is better to calculate the neccesary distance the Magikill need to attack beforehand to avoid these pessimisic situations. Attacks Stun In stick war 1 the magikill would use their staffs and stun the foe. This made the magikill minions job a lot easier to kill their enemies with. It is nrmally good to this around speartons Basic The main "attack" of the Magikill, though it is rarely considered when compared to their abilities. Basically, when an enemy is right-clicked for the Magikill to attack, they trudge forward, raise their spells, and cast an extremely down-sized version of their blast spell. As stated above, this attack is rarely seen on account of it's meager power. Magikill's minon In Stick War, Magikill has the abillity to summon loyal minions resembling the swordwrath (only smaller and armed with pitchforks instead of actual swords) to attack as living meatshields and an attack force for their masters and attack enemies in close combat for the Magikill. Oddly, the minions count as a soldier and thus count for the population cap. Blast The Magikill raises his staff to the heavens, and utters the words "Fulminate!" and point his staff at the enemies, causing a large explosion that delivers AOE (area of effect) damage to up to 1 health to any units in it's blast radius. This is the Magikill's starter ability, and can be used immediately. However, it has a long cooldown and is rather slow, so it is better to calculate where the enemy will walk before you actually activate the spell. It is not recommended to use Magikill with only this spell, because when on cooldown they will be virtually worthless. They will also have no self-defense. (Takes 12 second cooldown after casting this spell) (Fulminate sounds like 'harmony' in the game) Poison Spray With a sweep of his staff, the Magikill say "Venemom toxolium!" and sprays green liquid in a horizontal line. The liquid poisons most enemies that are in the affected area. The liquid does not stay on the ground like the medusa's venom flux. This spell must be researched to be activated, but, unlike Blast, has a 7 second cooldown. (To the weaker ear, the words may sound like: Penamom, notchsobnia) Electric Wall Charging his staff with the power of thunder uttering "Navikasalek, tohsus!", the Magikill calls forth a (vertical) wall of electricity that damages all who pass it.The total damage of the wall is 2 health bars This spell must be researched. It can do extreme damage to stationary targets such as the statue or walls. Slow targets like giants can also suffer similar damage. It is best used with support units such as speartons to cause enemies to form a perfect vertical line also perfect for a powerful electric wall. Be warned, for this spell will gradually weaken and vanish. As with the others, it has a long cooldown. (Navikasalek, tohsus sounds like lovely toutch, something, of course) Relations with Other Nations Spearton Magikill are grateful to speartons who can defend them with a sheild wall and they pay them back by weaking juggerknights and allowing an order victory. The to often meet to plan stradgies for orders fights as they are the miltary head of order in the form of full armys lead by magikill and squads lead by speartons. Minions The minions are the Magikill's loyal servants and guards. They selflessly act as living shields for the Magikill. in the second game, however they do not appear. It is unclear what became of them. Maybe due to a magikill haveing 3 powerfull spells. Meric The Merics are one of the closest friends of the Magikill, for they were wise enough to actually learn helpful spells and not soil their hands in war. However, they do disapprove of their pacifist natures, for it gets them in a lot of tight situations they have little or no chance to escape. Marrowkai The Magikill loathe the skeletal marrokai and their decision to abandon their human lives to become dreadful beings of necromancy and their choice to abandon the pursuit of knowledge, wisdom, and age and cheat their way into power through the dark arts. Regardless, the skeletal abominations are still more than a match for the Magikill, for their feared Reapers can easily swipe them from the protection of their allies, and their hell fists can finish them off in a blink of an eye. ''Note:(Marrowkai can defeat magikill for its strong magic attack). Medusa Just as repulsive as the Marrokai, the Magikill fear Medusa for her hideous face can finish off the best of them even before they finish their spells. Role in Campaign In Stick War 1, Magikill appear in the stage Magic in the Air: Wizards. In Stick Wars 2, they appear in the level: Monks Declare War, and are revealed to have actually taught women magicians in the ways of healing, thus creating the Meric. In combat, they are difficult to defeat, for their vast variety of spells and Meric aid make it difficult to deal worthwhile damage. However, a Shadowrath's fixate or fury ability makes it difficult for the merics to properly heal, making Shadowraths vital to victory, Later, the lead Magikill appear to represent his race and all the rebel nations in their declaration of peace with Order after hearing Medusa's phychotic rant. Medusa pays no heed, and attacks anyways. Trivia * The Magikill is shown to be the leader of the Rebellion. * The Magikill's spells can actually hit garrisoned units. But the automatical heal and cure make it nearly use less. * The name Magikill is actually derived from the two words: "magic" and "kill". Category:Order Category:Order units Category:Micro and Macro